


Sharing Space

by Ramasi



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasi/pseuds/Ramasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed with Lina Inverse is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Space

She was riding a beautiful grey stallion that held its head proudly and responded perfectly to her slightest touch; beside her, on a white mare, rode her prince, clad in elegant, rich clothes. His face, his appearance were foggy, yet with the strange logic of dreams, she knew with certitude that he was gorgeous, and that he was taking her to a life of luxury, where she would be surrounded by comfort and riches and a battalion of servants who did nothing all day but cook the most delicious food for her...

Then someone jabbed an elbow into her side, hard.

She bolted upward on the bed with a gasp, and without even needing a conscious thought, pushed back violently against the person next to her.

There was a thud. Lina rubbed her eyes and blinked into the surrounding darkness, remembering: they had stopped in an inn for the night, she was sharing a room with Amelia...

"Miss Lina!" came an indignant voice from beside the double bed.

Lina glanced over the edge of the bed, to find Amelia lying on the floor, still tangled in the sheets, which prompted Lina to drag at them angrily: if Amelia wanted to sleep on the floor, that was no reason for her to monopolise the covers!

"You _pushed me off the bed_!" Amelia complained, sitting up and rubbing her side.

"You pushed me first," Lina, who had been reconstructing the recent events in her mind, threw back belligerently. And she was having such a _nice_ dream, too...

"I was trying to get you to move. You can't keep taking up all the space, it's very unfair!"

Lina just snorted and lay back down where she was, making no move to shuffle over from her spot right in the centre of the bed. Amelia stood up, heaving the covers up with her, and looked at Lina wearily for a moment before, with the decided resolution of a true champion of Justice, she climbed back onto the bed.

Just when Amelia had lain down again cautiously, concentrating on not falling off, Lina mumbled something and threw an arm around, just barely missing Amelia's nose in the process. Amelia squeaked.

"Miss Lina!" she complained again; at this rate, falling off the bed might be better.

"What now?" Lina murmured sleepily, opened her eyes and rolled to the side to glance at her, and then, without missing a beat, moved both arms around her.

Amelia stiffened, ready to defend herself, though really, Lina just seemed to be hugging her, and for all her violence Lina was rarely this sneaky about it, unless she was fighting in serious.

"What...?"

"C'mon," Lina said sleepily, and tugged a bit. "Move."

After a short hesitation, Amelia let herself be pulled closer, against Lina's body and away from the bed's edge, and tentatively rested her own hand on Lina's side.

"Mmmm," Lina sighed happily, and proceeded to burry her face against Amelia's neck; Amelia could feel her lips move faintly against her, and her warm breath tickling her skin.

It wasn't long before Lina tossed her leg all over her partner in her sleep, but this time Amelia fell asleep with a content smile on her lips all the same.


End file.
